Are they?
by forestsofazarath
Summary: Cyborg's just had his midnight snack and is heading back to his room when he hears some noises. Rating may change. Oneshot. Major BBRae


Okay, first one shot so be gentle. Sad attempt at humor.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night and the cybernetic teen opened his eyes sleepily as his stomach gave a huge rumble. "Man, I knew I shouldn't have let grass stain eat the last slice of pizza…" he murmured to no one in particular and unplugged the charger that was stuck in the middle of his chest. He quickly checked his joints for sand. They had gone on a picnic to the beach earlier in the day and he was still uncomfortable. Sure, it was bad enough that the other titans ended up with sand in between their toes but no…he had to end up with it everywhere.

He was still complaining when the door slid open and Cyborg stepped out into the corridor. A soft beeping let him know that there was no one outside and that it was safe. He tiptoed to the kitchen and smiled. It was time for his midnight snack.

After helping himself to a porterhouse steak and two bacon sandwhiches, he made his way back to his room. He passed Robin's room and saw a crick of light from underneath the door. Cyborg froze. The boy wonder was still awake and doing research on Slade? He shook his head. That boy was unbelievable. As he walked past, he thought he smelt something and paused but decided he couldn't smell anything. Then again, he thought; maybe the stench of discovery doesn't have as strong as something like…PIZZA!! And with this finishing thought, he walked on.

Treading softly, he paused as he noticed a faint smell of mustard coming from Starfire's room. He smiled before stopping at the end of the corridor. Around the corner was Beastboy's room. He thought for a moment before something resembling the glove box of a car popped open out of his leg. He bent down and pulled out a clothes peg. Cyborg pinned this clothes-peg onto his nose and then continued forwards- unaffected by the stench coming from the changeling's room.

He'd taken off the peg by the time he reached Raven's room and was smiling at the thought of nearly arriving into his own warm bed. Well, actually it was a 1500 mega watt charger made of titanium steel and immune to blackouts and power surges. Plus it was shock proof.

"Thanks for coming."

Cyborg froze as he swore he'd just heard Raven's voice. Frowning, he turned around to face her room.

"It's okay."

By now, Cyborg's eyes were practically bulging out of his head. That voice…was Beastboy! His brain went into overdrive.

What was Beastboy doing in Raven's room? And in the middle of the night too! Raven didn't let anyone in, not even on her good days… what were they doing? Curiously, he pressed his ear against the door trying to hear anything. If there was no noise in the next five minutes, he'd just turn around and assume nothing had happened.

"Have you got it?" Cyborg rubbed his chin…what could have Beastboy gotten?

"Yep, I've got it. Do you want me to put it on?" A sort of rustling noise could be heard, like someone was taking something out of a plastic bag or packet…

"I went to the shops earlier and got it specially for you!" Beastboy announced, a tad too cheerfully.

For a couple of moments all he could hear were some muffled grunts. Cyborg bit his lip, fearing the worse. He knew something was going on, but what? Finally, he heard Beastboy whoop triumphantly.

"I got it open!"

"About time you did. I was starting to wonder if you needed help." Raven remarked sarcastically, "Why did you buy such a big one? I don't think we'll need all of it. It's just a little s-"

The cybernetic teen cursed mentally._ Why did these doors have to be so thick?_ The rest of Raven's sentence had been cut off and he was desperate to know what she said. Just a little s… was what she'd said. Now, what did he know that started with s… Cyborg's brain finally pieced together all the clues and came up with only one possible answer that made his jaw drop. They couldn't be…could they? I mean, they were so young!

He had to tell Robin…no, he had to stay here…he had to stop them and barge into the room- pretend he was sleepwalking or something… but he didn't want to see his friends like that and if he did, they'd probably hate him forever…but they were teenagers, for God's sake! Damn…why was this so confusing? Why couldn't he settle on something to do like in a normal situation? But then again, this wasn't a normal situation.

His suspicions were confirmed by the next words Beastboy said. He froze. Beastboy had just told Raven to take off her leotard.

_Oh shit._ He thought. _What do I do?_

Cyborg went back to pressing his ear against the door, hoping against hope that they weren't doing…_it_. A rustle of fabric and a soft "thump" as something, presumably an article of clothing, fell to the floor.

There was silence. And then Beastboy asked, his voice sounding husky through the door.

"Are you sure? I mean, you could have Starfire-"

Cyborg nearly choked. Sure, that's the sort of thing some people liked but he'd never thought Beastboy was one of them. And to let of all, suggest it to Raven? He was so dead. But strangely, there were no death threats or a "thump" to suggest that she had thrown him against the wall. It was strangely quiet and that was what scared him.

Raven cried out and Cyborg stepped towards the door. If Beastboy was hurting her...

"Are you okay?" murmured the changeling.

"I'm fine." She answered.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a low moan. His eyes were practically popping out of his head. Correct him if he was wrong, but he was fairly certain that there were two teenagers on hormone overload doing God knows what in Raven's room. Okay, he had to get Robin now, before they got any further. He checked his watch. It was nearly 1 am! Robin wouldn't be very happy about this.

Five seconds passed and when finally, Cyborg thought they had stopped, he heard Raven sigh in contentment.

"This feels really nice- you're so good! How did you get so good?"

"Rita-sorry, I think you know her as Elasti-Girl, taught me." Cyborg's face went through about ten shades of green and he shook his head in disgust.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It hurt him when he heard more sighs through the door. Beastboy was only 17 and Raven was four months younger. As the oldest, Beastboy should at least know what they were doing. He silently willed them to stop but it wasn't until about ten minutes later that he heard them finish up. Well, the noises stopped and he heard Raven thank Beastboy.

It then occurred to Cyborg that he'd pretty much just stood outside the door and listened to his best friend make out with his little sister when _he could have stopped it!_

He burst through the door and nearly fell on top of a very startled Beastboy.

"What were you two doing!!!!" He roared. Raven and Beastboy trembled under his gaze. Cyborg was scary when he was angry.

Raven spoke up and Beastboy hastily put down a bottle of aloe vera as he didn't want to accidentally drop it.

"You know how we went to the beach earlier? Well, I got really badly sun burnt on my back and side. I couldn't sleep because it hurt when I lay down so I asked Beastboy because his room is the closest if he could put some aloe vera on for me." She saw Cyborg open his mouth to form a question and hurriedly continued, "I can't reach my back and it **hurt**."

It was at this moment that Beastboy piped up. "What did you think we were doing?"

Cyborg shook his head and mumbled, "You don't want to know."

Raven and Beastboy shared amused looks. Cyborg stretched and said, "Well, if that's all you're doing, then I'm going back to bed. Don't stay up too late, 'kay?"

They nodded their agreement and Cyborg left the room.

As soon as the door shut, they turned to each other.

"I guess we'll have to start from the beginning…" complained Raven. Beastboy looked at her and smirked.

"I actually think I prefer right where we left off. Don't you agree?"

Raven nodded as Beastboy leaned in.

She was still nodding when finally, his lips met hers.

* * *

Yay! Done! Please Review!

I'm not sure if I should change the rating to "M". Should I? Please tell!

xxx Amethyst


End file.
